Juvenile
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: Kagamine Rin&Len - Juvenile, es sobre la dulce historia de como Len llega a una escuela nueva y se enamora de la amabilidad de una joven llamada Rin, quien lo acogio el 1er dia. "Es cierto, soy adicto a ti" -decia Len muy enamorado- "Creo que igual yo..."
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a la corporación Vocaloid2, Yamaha y Cryton

Nota de la autora: Este fiic se lo quiero dedicar a todos los Lens que yo conozco y que me han apoyado y querido por todo este tiempo. Muchas gracias amigos, los quiero y muchas gracias por soportar a esta Rin que esta media loca xD

Quiero dejar en claro, que cada vez que aparezca el icono de "*" es porque se trata de un pensamiento de un personaje. Les quiero mejor avisar antes de que ocurran confusiones y frustraciones por no entender de que trato

"Juvenile" Cap1.- "Escuela nueva, vida nueva"

Estamos en la secundaria, todos ya somos mayores. O eso creo yo. En fin, quien le esta hablando ahora es Kagamine Len, ese es mi nombre, vivía en la ciudad del Colorado pero ahora, por temas del trabajo de mi padre tuve que mudarme a la gran ciudad de Chicago. Vida nueva, casa nueva y lo peor de todo es escuela nueva... ¿Como serán todos por allá?

-Hijo, no te amargues que es así como te pones mas viejo con el tiempo -decía su madre tratando de alegrarle el rato camino a la escuela-

frunciendo el seño- Es acaso necesario que deba ir?? -mira a su madre directo a los ojos- ¿Puedo tomarme el año sabático para prepararme para ir?

-Por favor hijo, tu ya tienes 14 años y estas actuando como uno de 5. Por favor, madura ya. -lo abraza- ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser, eh?

Ambos llegan a la escuela, y al llegar miran a toda la patrulla de gente que entraba y salía del recinto. Eso hacia a que Len se pusiera mas nervioso y mas tímido, pero como su madre es tan insistente lo llevo literalmente al arrastre hasta el salón del director.

Mientras lo llevaba de la mano al salón del director- OH por favor Len, no estés nervioso, por lo que yo se, él director no es ningún mounstro como para que estés muriendo de miedo -le sonríe-

Muy frustrado- El problema no es el viejo, sino los alumnos de como serán conmigo. Eso es lo que me tiene preocupado y muy frustrado -se sonroja-

-Hay por dios hijo -se le acerca- Mi lindo bebé, si todos te van a querer mucho y yo se que será así -lo abraza-

¡Minuto de silencio! todos los que se hallaban en el pasillo y todos los que presenciaron el acto de amor maternal se rieron a carcajadas por lo que ocurrió. Len muriendo de vergüenza, un gran...¡TRAGAME TIERRA!

Entre miles de burlas- ¡Ahí mi lindo bebé! descuide señora, nosotros lo vamos a cuidar mucho por aquí! jajajajajajaja

Muy ruborizado y avergonzado- ¿Puedo irme ya de esta mierda de escuela?

-Que no te atemoricen hijo... -lo toma de la mano y lo lleva adentro de la oficina del director- Amh... Etto, con su permiso... -entras los dos juntos-

-Pasen. Amh... -tose un poco y luego va su mirada a los ojos de la madre de Len- Señora Kagamine, Ya eh leído su carta para la admisión del joven... -busca a len con la mirada y no lo encuentra- ¿Y su hijo donde esta? -decía un poco extrañado-

-¡¿Mi hijo?! -lo busca y esta atrás de ella ocultándose- Pues, aquí esta él. -lo empuja adelante para que el director lo vea- Él es mi hijo, su nombre es Kagamine Len -le sonríe- No crea que es tímido, es solo que esta nervioso ya que nos tuvimos que mudar con mi esposo por temas de trabajo y pues el tenia muchos amigos en Colorado pero ahora que estamos en Chicago no tiene a nadie con quien hablar, jeje, hasta ahora

-Comprendo... -mira a Len- Así que usted es el pequeño joven Len, me alegra que quiera entrar a la secundaria... -mira su reloj- Ya son las 7:55 minutos... ya es hora de que entres a clases.

-Si Len, debes ir a clases mientras que yo hablo con el director -toma a Len y lo empuja hacia afuera- Que te valla bien hijo -le sonríe y le cierra la puerta-

Suspira y mira la hoja de su horario- OK, ahora me tocaría Química pero no tengo idea en donde queda el salón de Química -se bajonea y mira al piso- Tendré que preguntarle a alguien... -alza la mirada y ve a dos chicas- Eh... ano... Ey! -se les acerca- U-Ustedes saben donde queda el salón de Química?

-Claro, justo en estos momentos nos dirigimos al salón de Química, si gustas puedes venir con nosotras -decía una pequeña rubia con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro-

-¿Enserio puedo? Gracias -le sonríe y se sonroja-

-Este... yo te conozco. -mira a Len con una sonrisa a punto de estallar de risa-

*Dios mío, espero que no halla visto lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos atrás. Fue muy devastador para mi llegada a este lugar... Por favor dios!! Que no sepa!!*

-Eres al niño que su madre lo vino a dejar y lo dejo en vergüenza frente a todos!! Eso fue muy gracioso!! -decía la peli verde muriéndose de risa- Vámonos Rin, porque o sino su madre puede retarnos porque fastidiamos a su bebé. -toma a Rin y se la trata de llevar-

Se aleja de su lado- Déjame en paz Miku, además, si recordamos muy bien... También ocurrió lo mismo hace un tiempo contigo pero fue tu papá quien te avergonzó -le sonríe irónicamente-

-Cállate Rin, te pedí miles de veces que nunca mencionaras sobre ese temita horrible que siempre me atormenta... -se ruboriza-

-Entonces deja de molestar a este chico que por cierto... -lo mira y le sonríe- ¿Como te llamas niño?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! mi nombre es K-Kagamine Len

-¡OH! que casualidad, mi nombre es parecido al tuyo, me llamo Kagamine Rin, mucho gusto y bienvenido. Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde al salón y ya saben como es la profesora -se va caminando-

la sigue- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes, cierto?

-Claro, no hay dramas, si después de todo ahora en adelante seremos compañeros de clases

-Cierto... -le sonríe-

*que amable es ella, ya pase una gran vergüenza en estos lugares pero ya me siento mas cómodo a su lado, creo que no será tan terrorífico estos años escolares*

Continuara

Prox Cap: "Primer Día, y ya me siento extraño a tu lado"

Nota de la autora: noce, yo esta historia lo estoy haciendo a lo tonto y a lo loco, ya que no lo hice como el resto de mis historias xD (escribirlo primero en un cuaderno, leerlo y luego subirlo) espero que halla salido bien ;///; y si hay algo que arreglarle díganme x3 pero de buena forma por favor. ¡No me maten!


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a la corporación Vocaloid2, Yamaha y Cryton

Quiero volverles a reiterar que cada vez que aparezca el icono de "*" es porque es un pensamiento de un personaje, ahora también les quiero dejar claro que cada vez que aparezca el icono de comillas es porque es parte de lo que diga en un mensaje que se digan secretamente entre los personajes.

"Juvenile" Cap2.- "Primer día, y ya me siento extraño a tu lado parte 1"

Estamos camino al salón de Químicas, y ya me hice amigo de Rin y de Miku, pero a Miku le tengo un poco de rencor ahora por fastidiarme por lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Bueno, ese es un tema aparte, que le vamos a hacer, solo espero... ¡Que todos se olviden pronto de eso! En fin, Rin y Miku ahora me están advirtiendo de todo sobre la profesora...

-...Tienes que tenerle igual algo de respeto a la profesora Yowane, a pesar de que es una borracha -se larga a reír Rin por lo que dice-

-¿A si? Es una borracha realmente? -decía Len tratando de integrarse al tema de conversación-

-¡Si! es una borracha total -aun entre risas dirige su mirada en Miku que también estaba riéndose- Recuerdas Miku cuando la sensei llego al salón muy borracha y nos empezó a hablar de lo bien que lo paso!

-Claro, fue de lo mas gracioso ya que hablaba puras cabezas de pescado -se ríe mas y mira su reloj y se empieza a asustar- ¡Chicos, son las 8! ¡¡Llegaremos atrasados!!

Los tres empiezan a correr hasta el salón y cuando logran llegar entran muy sumisos los tres. Todo el salón los quedó mirando, pero mucho más a Len ya que más o menos sabían cual era su nueva fama en la escuela.

Mientras la profesora escribía en la pizarra- Esta seria como la décima vez en el mes que llegan tarde a mi clase señorita Hatsune y señorita Kagamine... -las mira y se cruza de brazos- ¿Cual es la explicación ahora? no me vallan a salir que tenían que ir al baño porque ya se hacían...

Las dos inclinan hacia abajo la cabeza y con una voz muy sumisa dicen en coro- Lo sentimos mucho Yowane sensei...

Suspira- Ya, no importa, ¡Pero es la ultima vez que se los perdono! vallan a sus puestos ahora...

Miku y Rin se van riéndose en silencio a sus puestos, pero queda Len aun de pie ya que la profesora tenia que presentarlo, pero no se percato de la existencia de un alumno nuevo. Así que, Rin tuvo que decirle a la profesora

Levanta la mano- ¡Sensei!

Se voltea a Rin y la mira- ¿Que ocurre ahora señorita Kagamine?

-Etto, hay un alumno nuevo y bueno... esta parado hay -le apunta para que lo vea-

Lo mira y se sorprende- ¡Oh lo siento cariño! -se le acerca- No fue mi intención en no prestarte atención, pero tenias que decirme algo también -se ríe y se ruboriza por la vergüenza-Vamos, no seas tímido. Preséntate a la clase -lo mira a los ojos con una leve sonrisa y le da un empujoncito para que se ponga al medio del salón-

Baja la mirada y se ruboriza- A-Ano, mi nombre es K-Kagamine L-Len, es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes -levanta la mirada y ve a un grupito que estaban preparando para decir unas bromas- Puedo irme a sentar ya?

-Claro, siente en ese puesto -le apunta y justo es cerca del grupito que empezarían a hacerle la vida imposible-

Len se va caminando con sus dientes muy apretados y se sienta. Se sentó al lado de un tipo que tenia el cabello rojo carmesí, sus ojos también eran rojos, era alto y llevaba también puesta una bufanda larga y roja.

-Hola mi bebé -lo abraza y lo mira burlonamente- Descuida cariño. Nosotros te vamos a cuidar muy bien-se ríe-

*Estos tipos ya me dan muchos escalofríos y en especial con el que me toco sentarme y el otro que esta detrás mío, ese tipo si que es tétrico y no se detiene de fumar estando en medio de una clase*

Len no quiso ni dirigirles la palabra por temor a que lo molestaran, así que solo atino a mirar su vista al frente y a suspirar

-El niño esta enamorado! -dijeron los tres que estaban hay- Cupido te a flechado!

Los mira y les frunce el seño- No estoy enamorado, acabo de llegar a este lugar y no veo el porque enamorarme...

-A quien engañas tu! te vimos entrar con las mas lindas de la clase. Bueno, Rin no lo es tanto porque es una plana pero entraste con Miku. Bastardo

*¿Rin es plana? bueno, no me había dado cuenta. Pero que mas da... me cae bien tal y como es. Yo no me considero un pervertido como ellos*

Mientras la profesora estaba explicando en la pizarra, le llega un papel a Len, lo abrió y resulto ser de Rin

"Nee Len, ¿No te aburre la profesora? x'D"

-Hehe, pues claro... pero que le voy a hacer es mi primer día... -le responde la hoja y se lo hace llegar-

"Pues claro que ando muy aburrido, pero que le puedo hacer es mi primer día y me debo portar bien para una buena reputación aunque sea con los profesores :)"

Le devuelve el papel y cuando Rin lo recibe, la profesora se da cuenta y se los arrebata. Lee el papel y luego mira a ambos y con un tono muy enojado...

-Claro, así que mi clase es muy aburrida -arruga el papel y con un tono muy autoritario les dice- Ustedes dos, fuera de mi clase

-Si Yowane sensei... -los dos salen de la clase pero la profesora detiene a Len-

-Yo pensé que serias un buen chico, pero ahora veo que no es así... ahora vete de mi vista -sigue con su clase-

Rin y Len se van afuera de la clase, vasto que ambos se miraran a la cara un par de segundos y estallaron de risa. No podían creer lo que paso, y para no amargarse se rieron hasta no poder más

Se pone a hacer una mini parodia de la profesora- "Blah Blah Blah, mi clase es aburrida, Blah Blah Blah soy una borracha" -decía Rin volviendo a estallar de la risa-

Entre carcajadas- Te sale igual Rin, que graciosa eres -se ríe y se sienta en el suelo para que le vuelva el aire-

Lo acompaña y se sienta a su lado- primera vez que puedo decir que me alegra estar afuera de la clase, ya que es aburrido estar sola. Pero como estoy contigo no se ve tan mal -le sonríe tiernamente-

Se ruboriza- P-Pero y si te regañan después por haber salido de la clase?

-Da igual a este tiempo -mira la pared de arriba- Después de todo, ahora tengo un nuevo amigo que me puede entender en todo

*Yo soy... ¿Soy su amigo? yo? awww~ Que agradable escuchar eso en mi primer día de escuela...*

-¿Enserio ya me consideras tu amigo o me lo dices porque me tendrás lastima? -mira a Rin un tanto tímido-

Le sonríe- Yo no te tengo lastima, y si, ya te considero un amigo. Por como te puedo ver, eres una buena persona y que no tienes malas intenciones con nadie, solo que eres un poco tímido. Pero te entiendo, es tu primer día así que se podría decir que es justificable

*que amable es ella, es buena conmigo... noce como podría decirse pero... de una cierta forma ya la quiero mucho. Esperen. ¿Yo dije eso? ¡No! que lacho de mi parte, recién la estoy conociendo pero.... ashhh~ ya estoy confundido*

Sin darse cuenta, Len se acerco mucho a Rin y le tomo la mano. Los dos se dieron cuenta y los dos se sorprendieron quedando ambos muy ruborizados hasta las orejas, y en especial Len

Un poco nervioso-¡L-Lo lamento mucho Rin, no fue mi intención cogerte de la mano! -agacha la mirada- Perdóname por eso, fue sin querer...

muy roja- D-Descuida Len, no paso nada, no paso nada... -mira hacia abajo igual de ruborizada que Len- Descuida... -mira a otro lado para evadir la mirada de Len-

*Diablos, porque tuve que hacer eso. Soy un completo idiota... Ahora quizás se halla enojado conmigo... awww~ ¿Qué hare ahora?*

Continuara

Próximo Cap "Primer día, y ya me siento extraño a tu lado parte 2"

Nota de la autora: me demore una eternidad en hacer esta parte TwT pero nee, quiero dejar unas palabras en claro para que me puedan entender a que me refiero

-Cabezas de pescado: significa que habla puras idioteces entre otras, ósea explosión de tonterías que se te venga a la cabeza.

-Lacho: fresco, jote, ósea persona que ya quiere tener una relación amorosa con una persona que recién conoce en el momento.

Eso… bueno, recibo críticas pero no malas criticas. No me maten por favor. Recuerden que soy humano y me puedo equivocar TwT


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a la corporación Vocaloid2, Yamaha y Cryton

Nota de la autora: varias personas ya me han incentivado mucho en mi cuando Fotolog. Por eso subo luego el otro capitulo de mi historia amorosa. Diría que esta seria mi primer fiic que es tan dulce de contexto x3 hahaha espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo que yo al respecto de este asunto ^^

"Juvenile" Cap3.- "Primer día, y ya me siento extraño a tu lado parte 2"

Ambos nos quedamos en completo silencio en los pasillos, pero podía afirmar, cien por ciento seguro, de que Rin también estaba tan ruborizada como yo. Pero pónganse en mi lugar. También estarían como nosotros dos... En fin, tengo que hablar con ella porque este silencio ya se esta haciendo bastante incomodo inclusive para mi...

Aun nervioso- E-Etto, ¿Rin?

También se le notaba lo nerviosa en el tono de voz- D-Dime Len... -trata de voltearse para verlo a la cara-

Evadiéndole la mirada- A-Ano... ¿Estas enojada cierto? P-Por lo que hice accidentalmente... -la mira de reojo pero aun muy ruboriza- Tu sabes que fue un accidente, no quise hacerlo... Lo lamento mucho...

mira a Len pero sigue muy roja como un tomate- Tranquilo Len, te entiendo. A cual quiera le puede pasar eso... Creo yo... -se levanta y se limpia su trasero que se había empolvado en el suelo- Solo fue un accidente. No veo el porque tener que enojarme por una pequeñez así -le sonríe- ¿Te ayudo? -le extiende la mano-

-No gracias Rin -se levanta y también se limpia su trasero que se empolvo en el suelo- Pero gracias de todos modos -se responde la sonrisa- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que estamos afuera del salón?

-No nos queda otra que tener que vagar por los pasillos, ¿No crees? -se ríe y empieza a caminar-

-Claro -la sigue- ¿Yowane sensei frecuenta ser tan histérica con los alumnos incluso con los pajaritos nuevos?

-Siempre a sido así ella. Pero descuida, ya veras uno de estos días cuando este borracha. Es un amor de persona cuando esta así -se larga a reír-

-Pero el chiste no es que este borracha, ¿Cierto?, es verla sobria para poder aprender algo, ¿Cierto?

-Claro, pero dime que no es genial ver a un profesor ebrio y que no te hace clases por que te habla de lo divertida que es la vida de un borracho

Se larga a reír también- Bueno si, eso es cierto. -mira a Rin y le sonríe amablemente- Sabes algo Rin...

Lo mira con curiosidad- No se Len, Dime

Sonríe mirando a lo largo del pasillo- Nunca había tenido a alguien con quien poder conversar tanto. Ya que nunca e podido tener un amigo estable pero ahora que te conozco, siento que ya nos conociéramos ya hace mucho tiempo. Eso me hace, desde un cierto punto de vista, feliz.

-Aww~ Len. Que tierno eres. Nunca alguien me había dicho algo así de similar. Que dulce eres ahora que lo pienso -le sonríe casi riéndose de alegría-

Caminaron y conversaron sobre la vida por toda la hora de clases hasta que tocaron la campana para el recreo. Ambos se fueron juntos a la cafetería para ir en busca de algo para comer, y de paso, Rin le presenta a todos a Len.

-¡Hey! Rin, Len! vengan para acá. No estén autistiando por los pasillos de la cafetería -decía Miku sentada en una mesa con mas personas alrededor de ella-

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa. Pero antes, Rin se puso adelante de todos ellos y dijo muy amablemente para que entrara en ambiente

-Chicos, les quiero presentar a mi nuevo compañero de clases y nuevo amigo Kagamine Len. Len, ellos son Meiko...

-¡Hola, un gusto! -decía Meiko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

-...Y Kaito.

-Hola pequeño, bienvenido a la secundaria. -decía Kaito comiendo de su helado de vainilla-

-H-Hola a todos, el places es todo mío en conocerlos a ustedes. -toma su bandeja de comida y se sienta al lado de Rin, ya que recién se estaba adaptando y no podía pasar a llevar todo-

-¿De donde vienes pequeño Yankky? -decía Kaito mirándolo como si lo estuviera examinando-

-Vengo de la ciudad de Colorado.

-¡Colorado! yo tengo muchos familiares por halla -le sonríe- ¿Es frío por esos sectores?

-Un poco pero es tolerable

-¿Que música es la que te gusta Len? -decía Miku intruseando mas a fondo los intereses del chico nuevo-

-A mi en lo personal me gusta de todo, menos esa música nueva que esta saliendo. Esas cumbias y Reggetones. Los odio...

-Ja, al igual que yo -mira a todos y dice como pregunta de encuesta- ¿Qué rayos tienen esos chicos que cantan esas canciones? Es música pervertida, solo hablan de sexo y ¡Ahh! ya me perturbe -golpea su cabeza en la mesa-

-No seas tan melodramática Miku, ¿Siempre tienes que exagerar la nota a todo lo que hablas? -vuelve a dirigir su mirada en Len- Oye tu

mira a Meiko y se asusta un poco- H-Hay!

-¿Tu bebés? -le muestra una botella de cerveza-

-¡Meiko dios mío, es solo un niño! -le decía Kaito como regañándola- Tan solo míralo, es pequeño, escuálido, es menor de edad y ya quieres que ande bebiendo? Meiko en que mundo vives dios... -sigue comiendo su helado como una forma de soltar sus problemas-

-Tú eres el extraño aquí, no comes nada mas que no sea ese asqueroso helado sabor vainilla. ¡Ni desayuno normal puedes tomar tú!

-Para que tu sepas yo si desayuno! -toma el helado y lo alza al cielo y lo mira con unos ojos angelicales- Es el desayuno mas delicioso, mas perfecto y mas especial. Comer helado es lo mejor -lo vuelve a poner sobre la mesa y mira a Meiko burlonamente- Es solo para niños

Enfurecida- ¡¿Qué niño y que ocho cuartos?! Tu ya tienes 18 años de edad y dices que eres un niño! madura ya Kaito, estamos por graduarnos y tu sigues fantaseando en tu mundo hecho de helado vainilla!

Ignorándola- Sabias Len que el helado de vainilla es uno de los helados considerado entre los 5 mejores sabores del mundo

Aun mas enfurecida-¡No me ignores cuando te hablo! -se tira encima de él y lo empieza a machucar a golpes-

-Jajaja, siempre se la pasan así estos dos. -se le acerca Rin a Len al oído- a pesar de que siempre se la pasan peleando pareciera que a Meiko le gusta mucho Kaito y viceversa -vuelve a reírse-

*Amor... bueno, eso fue muy notorio de que a Meiko le gusta el de pelo azul. Pero la preocupación será un gesto de amor??? No creo, porque si fuera así, significa que también estoy enamorado...*

Pasan las horas y ya son las 2 de la tarde, todos pueden irse a sus respectivos hogares para que mañana sea un nuevo día y nueva rutina para el día escolar

...Cuando Len llego a su casa llego solo para subir a su habitación, recostarse en su cama y mirar el techo y pensar por un largo rato...

*Este día fue bastante corto diría yo. Conocí a Rin, Miku, Kaito y Meiko. Todos ellos fueron muy amables conmigo pero me dejo muy intrigado ese tema de la preocupación es igual a un gesto de amor... por que si es así yo también estaría enamorado... pero de quien podría ser si no llevo mucho tiempo en este lugar...*

Se levanta de su cama y empieza a caminar en círculos

-¿De quien rayos estoy enamorado yo? -mira por su ventana- El amor es un tema tan raro de entender pero sin embargo... -mira el cielo y le recuerda los ojos de Rin-

Ay no... ¿Ya me habré enamorado en tan poco tiempo? -suspira- Y de mi nueva amiga Rin... ¿Que voy a hacer? -se vuelve a tirar a su cama boca abajo-

Continuara

Prox Cap "Se inician lazos"

Nota de la autora: aquí ya son las 23:21 horas en mi país, estoy muriendo de sueño, tengo a mi lado una taza de café y termine de hacer la segunda parte del capitulo dos. ¿Qué les pareció? Haber, todo depende de ustedes… ¿Le hago o no un lemon de por medio a esta historia? Si gana la votación del si, lo are pero si no será no. ¡Obvio! Nos tenemos que ir a la democracia xD bueno los dejo… adiós :)


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a la corporación Vocaloid2, Yamaha y Cryton

Nota de la autora: ¿Recuerdan que yo les dije que este capitulo se llamaría "Se inician lazos"? bueno, ese capitulo lo dejare para dos capítulos mas, porque ahora quiero mostrarles como esta Rin sobre el asunto amoroso con Len. Así que no me maten aun TuT

"Juvenile" Cap4.- "Yo ahora soy la confundida"

E querido dejar transcurrir unos tres meses desde que entre a esta secundaria y desde que conocí a Rin. Aun me encuentro muy confuso en mis ideas y en especial mis sentimientos... Es todo tan raro y nuevo para mí. Les explico. Mi corazón palpita, cuando me habla mi voz se estremece y cuesta que retome su ritmo, y lo que mas me molesta es que cuando me mencionan algo de ella yo me ruborizo. Por favor ustedes tampoco empiecen a hacer esos ruiditos de "Uih~!" que son los que mas me fastidian gracias... bueno... no tengo idea, ¿Qué are con este sentimiento nuevo...?

-...Muy bien jóvenes, vamos a hacer una especie de viaje o campamento al termino de este semestre, o algo así. Para que ustedes se puedan unir más como compañeros y blah blah. Bueno eso...

-¡Gracias Akira sensei! -decían los alumnos casi durmiéndose por el ánimo de la profesora de E. física-

-Bueno me marcho... -mira a la profesora que estaba en la sala y le sonríe- Continúe la clase Kasane san -vuelve a mirar a los alumnos- Morirán todos ustedes el próximo viernes. Adiós -se va-

Muy entusiasta- ¡Minna! ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Irán de excursión a término de este agotador semestre! ¿No les agrada la idea? Aventura, diversión, romance...

-Uh~! -decía la clase entera molestando a Len y a Rin por como eran tan buenos amigos-

Algo ruborizado- Cállense todos, a... a mi no me gusta Rin -frunce el seño y mira a Rin que ella lo estaba mirando un poco afligida- ¿Eh? -en voz muy bajita- ¿Qué ocurre Rin?

Rin solo lo miro un par de segundo afligida y luego vuelve a su asiento para que no la regañara la profesora que estaba en frente. Len solo la quedo observando anonadado ya que no comprendía que era lo que le sucedía...

En voz muy bajita- Nee Rin, ¿Qué sucede? -le decía Miku a su amiga Rin que estaba sentada a su lado-

También en voz muy baja- No pasa nada Miku, es solo que... -suspira- no es nada... -vuelve su mirada al frente-

La peli verde también quedo observando a su amiga, porque encontraba de lo mas extraño verla tan afligida por una pequeñez que allá dicho Len, si por lo general siempre todo se lo toma bien...

Paso lentamente el resto de la clase, y cuando tocaron el recreo de las 9:30 hrs., Rin tomo todas sus cosas y literalmente hablando se fue corriendo del salón como si fuera una fuga

Miku solo se quedo observándola como corría y pues, Len la siguió porque igual le preocupaba el hecho de ver a Rin así, si generalmente ella es alegre y no tiene esas caritas tristes...

*Me siento extraña, ya es como la décima quinta vez que dice Len que no le gusto. Al principio me importaba un mismo pepino pero ahora no lo se, es muy extraño... Solo quiero correr, no quiero ver su cara*

Rin corrió y corrió sin parar, se detuvo en un escondite que ella tenia desde que llego a esa escuela secundaria. Se sentó y solo atino a llorar pero sin saber porque, no se podía comprender la razón ni ella misma...

*Dios mío, ¿Donde se abra metido esta niña? No la puedo encontrar por ninguna parte de este tremendo lugar... ¡Haber Len! Piensa aun que sea por una vez. ¿Revise por los pasillos? Si. ¿Revisaste en el gimnasio? Si, como no. ¿Fuiste a la cafetería? Obvio, fue el primer lugar porque de partida tenia hambre. ¿Y en el patio? Idiota, aun no...*

Llorando- ¿Que me esta pasando? Yo no soy así. No puede ser que me este afectando tanto con que Len diga que no le gusto si eso no me importa...

Alguien la interrumpe- Claro que te importa y mucho diría yo, por que si no fuera así, no estarías llorando a moco tendido aquí, ¿O me equivoco?

Alza su mirada y ve de quien se trataba y era Kaito- ¿Kaito? pero ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -se seca sus lagrimas y mira a Kaito- Se supone que nadie sabe de mi escondite secreto

Se arrodilla y también le seca unas lagrimitas que aun le escurren- ¿Como no voy a saber el escondite secreto de la pequeña que conozco hace muchos años ya? Recuerda que tú eres como mi hermanita menor -la abraza-

-¿Donde esta Meiko? ¿Que no estaba contigo? -se arregla su cabello que estaba algo desordenado-

Se ríe- Esta peleando con Megurine sensei por reprobarla en su asignatura de Ingles. Quizás resuelva su problema con violencia para variar -estalla de risa y mira a Rin que también estaba riendo- Me alegra que estés riendo ahora. Ahora cuéntame tus dramas. ¿Que pasa?

Se ruboriza- No estoy muy segura. -agacha la mirada- Es que lo que ocurre que es como la décima quinta vez que Len dice que yo no le gusto...

La interrumpe- ¡Haber si mis oídos no me mienten! -pone caritas picaronas- ¿Acabo de escucharte decir de que de una cierta forma te preocupa de que el enanin rubio de ojos azules halla dicho que no le gustas?

Algo ruborizada- P-Pues si, eso acabo de decir pero...

La vuelve a interrumpir- Haber Rin, aquí entre nos. Desde el fondo de tu puro corazoncito... ¿Te gusta aun que sea un pichintun nuestro estimado amigo Len?

Baja la mirada- Que te importa

La mueve un poco para que le diga- Vamos Rin, esas respuestas te creo cuando tu tenias solo unos 10 años, ahora estas mas vieja ya que tienes 14 años. Dime la verdad. ¿Te gusta Len si o no?

-Bueno, bueno si... -mira a Kaito y le pone ojitos de cachorro hambriento- Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a absolutamente nadie. ¡Te lo imploro!

Riéndose- Claro mi niña, no le diré a nadie...

Lo interrumpe- ¡Ni siquiera a Meiko le dirás o te juro por mi alma que te castrare de la peor forma que a un ser humano se le pueda llegar a ocurrir para castrar a alguien!

Sujeta sus genitales como si se quisiera proteger- Ouch~ te juro que no le diré a nadie por el orgullo y honor que le tengo a mi obelisco

-Más te vale... -suspira- ¿Que se supone que are ahora? y si realmente es así. Y si realmente no le gusto a él...

La abraza- Mi niña, claro que le gustas. Soy su amigo y siempre me habla maravillas de "su nueva amiga que nunca sabe como pagarle su amabilidad" -le sonríe- ¿Vez que si le gustas?

Se ruboriza- Los chicos son unos idiotas

-Pero somos sus idiotas, ya que ustedes son los que nos vuelven locos de amor

Le sonríe- ¿Como tu y Meiko?

-Claro como yo y -se sorprende y queda totalmente ruborizado- ¡¿Como que yo y Meiko?! S-Solo somos amigos y nada más

-Si claro, como no -se ríe-

-Habla con él en el campamento que tendrán a final de semestre

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! Ni soñarlo, se supone que los niños deben hacer ese tipo de cosas, se vería mal si una chica lo hace -se ruboriza- yo no are nada. Él lo hará...

-Pero él es un idiota y jamás atinaría a hacer ese tipo de cosas, si yo lo conozco porque soy su amigo... Tiene miedo a perder tu amistad

-Y si tu le das un empujoncito para que se declare

-¿Y porque se supone que deba hacerlo yo?

-Acabas de decir que eres tu amigo, ¿No? Ya po, tienes que hacer que él lo diga en el campamento... -se levanta y limpia su mini falda que estaba sucio por el piso- Que conste, yo no diré nada. él lo hará o si no, no hare nada para que halla alguna relación o algo como el estilo... -empieza a caminar para irse-

-¡Pero Rin! ¿Porque yo?

-Eres su amigo... Bye bye... -se va-

-¿Yo? -suspira- Diantres, porque tuve que darle ideas a esta niña... -agacha la mirada-

Se oye una voz muy agitada- ¡Kaito! ¿Has visto a Rin? La e estado buscando por todos lados y no logro encontrarla

Alza su mirada, se levanta rápidamente y lo toma del hombro y le sonríe- Muy bien Len, vamos a hablar de hombre a hombre...

-¿Eh?

Kaito y Len se van juntos y se ponen a hablar sobre el asunto y quedaron en un acuerdo... Se lo dirá en el campamento... ¿Que ocurrirá ahora en adelante?

Continuara

Prox cap "De Campamento"

Nota de la autora: Lo lamento si me demore, es que e estado triste por tonterías y peleas y Kaboom! –explota mi cabeza- En fin… cambiando de tema!! Que promiscuos son ustedes, al final si gano el voto del si al lemon. Y como dije que nos íbamos a ir a la democracia, tendré que escribirlo nomás, ¡Pero aun no! Deben darme tiempo, porque para ser sincera, seria mi primer lemon de parejas heterosexuales xD bueno bye bye :) déjenme buenos review


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a la corporación Vocaloid2, YAMAHA y Crypton.

Nota de la Autora: ¡No me maten por tardarme una maldita eternidad en continuarlo! Es solo que e estado con muchísima falta de creatividad -w- hasta un punto de que se me había olvidado que iba a seguir OwOU pero lo tuve que releer como tres veces y me volvió la creatividad xD así que ahora podré seguir este lindo fiic, así que por favor lectores míos, bajen las antorchas, escondan las guillotinas que estoy de vuelta!! xDD

Uh también otra cosita mas, ¿Cierto que yo les dije que este capitulo se llamaría "De Campamento"? pues bien, ese cap lo dejare para el otro xD ahora se llamara "De viaje al campamento" eso… ahora si xD

"Juvenile" Cap5.- "De Viaje al Campamento"

Dicho y hecho como nos dijo Akita sensei. Nos vamos de campamento, y tengo miedo en ir, no por los lobos y por los mitos que se dicen que hay en esos lugares, ¡Nada de eso! Yo no soy cobarde… sino que tengo miedo, ya que le debo decir algo a Rin que me gusta… algo… creo yo… ¡No lo se! Pero estoy seguro que siento algo… ¡Ash! Ni yo mismo me entiendo ahora! En fin… volvamos a lo del campamento…

Gritando como sargento- ¡Bien todos ustedes, vándalos juveniles. A formarse ahora ya! –gritaba Akita sensei como si estuviera en el regimiento-

Todos los alumnos tuvieron que formarse rápidamente antes de que Akita sensei quisiera declarar una guerra espartana contra ellos. Una Vez que estuvieron formados, empezó a contarlos para revisar si estaban todos. Cuando corroboro que todos estaban los ordeno a que entren con sus maletas al auto bus y sin protestar.

-¡Rin chan! Aquí! –decía Miku gritoneandole desde el otro lado del auto bus a la rubia para que se sentara a su lado-

Un poco cansada- Ya voy Miku –estaba muy cansada ya que no se podía sus propias maletas, así que empezó a hacer una auto critica hacia ella misma- ¡¿Por qué demonios tuve que traer tantas maletas?! Como si me fuera a mudar de casa dios santo –empezó a arrastrar sus maletas pero no podía seguir por lo cansada que estaba-

-Si gustas Rin, yo te puedo ayudar con tus maletas –decía Len con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Se ruboriza- B-Bueno Len… -le acerca sus maletas a él para que se las cargara- ¿Crees que te podrás mis ladrillos de maletas? Están sumamente pesadas –decía Rin un tanto preocupada-

-No te preocupes por mi Rin, yo me puedo lo que sea –toma las maletas de Rin y efectivamente, las maletas estaban demasiados pesadas. Pero como no quería quedar mal con Rin las tomo con toda la fuerza descomunal que pudo- ¿Vez Rin que si me lo puedo? –le sonríe un tanto con dificultad por el peso que tenia que llevar-

Lo ayuda con las maletas- ¿Te sientes bien Len? Si quieres yo me las puedo llevar

-No Rin, ¡Yo puedo! –se cae de espaldas y las maletas de Rin lo aplastan dejándolo como una calcomanía en el suelo del auto bus- Auch~ Bueno Rin, creo que si necesito de tu ayuda con tus maletas… ¿Podrías quitármelas de enzima? –decía el rubio un poco adolorido por el peso que tenia encima-

Muy preocupada- ¡Len! –le quita las maletas de encima y las deja en un puesto que tenia cerca de ella- ¿Te sientes bien? –le extiende su mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo-

Le recibe su mano y se levanta- Si Rin, estoy bien… -le sonríe-

Aun preocupada- ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo Len?

Un tanto ruborizado- ¿Enserio puedo?

-Claro, por eso te lo dije si querías. Tonto. –le sonríe amablemente- ¿Quieres o no? Porque si es no, me podría ir con Miku atrás y… -la interrumpe-

-Claro que si quiero –toma su mochila y la deja al lado de las maletas mounstrosas de Rin y se sienta rápidamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido-

Rin vio esa mini escena que hizo Len, y se largo a reír a carcajadas, ya que le pareció muy cómico de que de calcomanía en el suelo, paso a ser un tipo sonriente y rabiando que se sentara a su lado

Se sienta a su lado- Que gracioso eres Len. Es solo por eso que me caes tan bien –y en voz muy bajita para que no la escuchara- Y también porque me gustas…

-¿Dijiste algo?

Ruborizada al instante- ¡Nada! Nada…

Entra Akita sensei y se para al frente del auto bus, y con su típica voz de autoridad les dice a los alumnos ya acomodados en sus asientos- Muy bien, escúchenme malditas ratas de alcantarillas. Ahora nos vamos a ir de campamento y quiero darles las instrucciones para que nada ocurre y no me lleguen las demandas a mi por lo que les llegara a ocurrir a ustedes…

Los alumnos se largaron a reír por lo ultimo, pero debieron guardar silencio por la mirada terrorífica que les impuso Akita sensei por reírse de ella

Con sus dientes apretados- ¿Seguirán riéndose como entupidos o me dejaran continuar con lo que les trataba de decir? –se hace crujir los nudillos-

Con sus voces muy aterrorizados dicen a coros los alumnos- No Akita sensei, continúe por favor… -agachan sus cabezas por miedo-

-Bien… ¡Primera regla! Cuando yo les diga "A dormir" es porque se deben ir a dormir si es que quieren seguir con vida si están a mi mando. ¡Segunda regla! No se separen, ya que estaremos en el bosque y no planeo ir de niñera y tercera regla, niñas con niñas y niños con niños…

Todos los alumnos miraron a Rin y a Len y los empezaron a abuchear con el típico "Uih~!" que siempre les dicen cuando alguna cosa se les asemeja a ellos dos

Con un grito autoritario- ¡A callar!

Todos se quedan callados

-En fin, esa son las reglas… no desobedezcan… ¿Entendido? –mira al chofer- Larguémonos de aquí… quiero empezar a mandar ya –pone una sonrisa malévola-

El auto bus arranco y empezó el viaje. Rin y Len estaban sentados adelante y juntos. Y mientras que Miku esta atrás sola y con Akaito y su pandilla que la estaban molestando por su triste soledad allá atrás

Siendo muy coqueto- Y bien muñequita, ¿Es acaso que tu querida amiga la planita te abandono aquí solita? –le trata de dar un beso pero ella lo aleja-

Un tanto triste- Déjame en paz baboso, no necesito a nadie

-Pero princesita, no te enfades con unos apuestos sirvientes como nosotros –se le acerca-

-Déjame en paz imbecil! –lo golpea y lo deja tumbado en el suelo- Aléjate de mi maldito pervertido, no te quiero cerca de mi! –se sienta en su puesto otra vez mirando a la ventana-

Sobándose su cabeza le dice- Esta bien princesita, pero aun así ya veras que me estarás buscando en el bosque cuando te pierdas en la oscuridad de la noche… -se van dejándola sola y amargada-

*¡Rin malvada! Dijiste que te sentarías conmigo en el paseo, ¡Pero no! La lindura tenia que irse con el enanin hijito de mami. Malvada, eres una mala amiga…*

Mientras había un largo viaje al campamento, Rin y Len estaban conversando sobre la vida por varias horas ya, pero el sol ya empezaba a ponerse sobre las montañas, y a Rin le empezó a ganar Morfeo haciendo de efecto que se quede dormida en el hombro de su compañero de asiento

Entre dormida- ¿No hay problema alguno de que me apoye en tu hombro, Cierto?

Algo ruborizado- No Rin, puedes apoyarte si gustas

-Gracias… -se acurruca en el hombro de Len y se queda profundamente dormida-

*Se durmió a mi lado, esta muy cerca de mí… desde aquí puedo percibir su dulce aroma a canela que ella siempre tiene, sentir su sedoso cabello olor a almendras y la delicadeza de su respirar cerca de mi oído… puedo sentir su tibia temperatura impregnándose en mis brazos y también puedo sentir la suavidad de sus pequeños pero adorables pechos… esto para mi es tan con formidable… si fuera por mi, siempre estaría con ella y cuidarla y abrazarla y besarla… ¿Esto será el amor?*

Continuara

Próximo capitulo: "De Campamento"

Nota de la Autora: creo que me volví a enamorara de mi fiic *//* ¿Qué les pareció esta continuación luego de mi súper desaparición por un par de meses? :D hahahahahah bueno eso… adiós!! X3 y no me maten!! D:


End file.
